Dysfunctional
by Sirup The Rising
Summary: Jellal is involved with his twin brother Siegrain in a... not so brotherly way. Siegrain has no sense of empathy which makes their relationship nothing more than a physical one. SiegrainxJellal. PWP, AU.


**_A/N:_** _Right. First time Sirup actually does a oneshot. And her first actual shot at writing yaoi OTL And she personally feels that she kind of fails at the sexeh part. I need moar practice Dx_

_Yeah, there's a first for everything. I've really wanted to give writing yaoi a shot for a while now since I felt like contributing after reading countless fanfics. To be honest, I have, liek, 3 projects going on where I'm trying to put in yaoi scenes. One is an original story, the second is my Vocaloid fanfic and the last is yet another Fairy Tail fanfic. Also, I've lacked the inspiration to write new chapters for "Legacy of the Fairies", so I was hoping that it would help writing something different. I expect to get started on some new chapters next week._

_There is not much of a plot in this oneshot, but the setting is something I have had an idea about for quite a while now. It is set in an alternate universe where all the Fairy Tail characters are ordinary people. Siegrain is an individual character and is Jellal's twin brother while Mystogan is their older brother. I was planning to have Jellal caught up in a dysfunctional relationship with Siegrain and thus I found the inspiration to write this.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I'm home."<p>

As he stepped through the entrance of his house, Jellal kicked off his shoes and called out to whoever might be home. He was only met by a wall of silence. It was not uncommon for him to be the first one to get home, but today was different. He knew better.

He went down the narrow hallway and into the living room where he stopped and let his schoolbag slip off his shoulder and down on the wooden floor. Silently he counted down in his head.

_3. 2. 1_.

A pair of arms was suddenly wrapped around his neck just as he expected and he could feel the muscular body of his brother press against his own.

"You could at least have told me you were here when I came in, you know," Jellal sighed. "You can't sneak up on me anyway."

The arms loosened their hold enough for him to be able to turn around and so he found himself face to face with his brother, Siegrain, who had a devious grin on his face. His brown eyes were gleaming with mischievousness. There was little doubt that he was up to no good... as usual.

"Who says I wasn't just waiting for you to come inside so that I could give you a proper welcome?" he smirked and leaned in so their foreheads touched. "Welcome home, brother."

"Oh please Sieg. That is the worst excuse you've come up with yet," Jellal said as he pushed his brother back. "Since when is grabbing your brother from behind a "proper welcome"? So, can I have the _real _explanation now?"

With a grin Siegrain leaned forward once more and planted a kiss on Jellal's mouth. As soon as their lips touched, a hand was put behind Jellal's head to prevent him from breaking the kiss. Not that he was thinking of doing so. This was _exactly _what he had expected.

He and Siegrain might have been identical twins but they were quite different when it came to their personalities. Sure, they were both devious and manipulating a lot of the time, driving their older brother, Mystogan, and most of their teachers to the point of insanity. However, where Jellal had a softer side that he did not mind showing along with the awareness of how far he could take his little schemes, Siegrain knew absolutely no limits to his actions and hardly had any sense of empathy whatsoever. Even messing around with his own brother was a mere triviality.

Jellal was quite aware of it. Whereas most people would have put a curb on themselves when they began fantasizing about their own family, Siegrain had taken it further. Much further. That was how he had ended up in this twisted sexual relationship and now he was in too deep. He did not _want _to stop. Just like Siegrain, he too got a kick out of the forbidden act they engaged in and, to be completely honest with himself, he loved it.

Still keeping his lips locked with his Jellal's, Siegrain let his free hand run over his brother's chest on top of his shirt. The light touch left Jellal wanting more. Opening his mouth, he let Siegrain slip his tongue inside his mouth. The forbidden taste of his brother was intense and sweet. Craving for more, Jellal let his own tongue twirl around that of his brothers, letting out a poorly muffled moan. Siegrain smirked at the sound of it. Breaking off the kiss, he pushed Jellal up against the wall.

"Sounds like you're really into this today," he chuckled as he slipped a finger underneath Jellal's shirt between two buttons. Slowly, he began to unbutton the shirt. "Still no complaints? I'm surprised. Pleasantly surprised, of course."

"Shut up," Jellal snapped at him. He knew how much Siegrain enjoyed commenting on every single one of his actions, or reactions for that matter, and he _hated_ that. And Siegrain was well aware of that fact. "Just... get on with it. Idiot."

"Oh, eager now are we? Good to see." Opening the last button on the shirt, Siegrain slowly pulled it off and let his hands slide down his brother's naked chest. Jellal shivered at the touch and bit down hard on his lip to hold back another moan. He did not want to give Siegrain the satisfaction of hearing it. Not yet.

Unsatisfied with the lack of vocal, Siegrain let his tongue trail Jellal's jawbone all the way up to his ear. As he bit down gently on his earlobe, Jellal breathed out deeply to try and calm down. There was no way he was going to lose control already, but it only got harder as Siegrain continued to lick and bite his ear while caressing his chest.

"Whatever would it take for me to get to hear your voice?" Siegrain whispered, his mouth right by Jellal's ear. "Maybe we should try a different approach then."

Jellal felt Siegrain's hand wander down, past his chest, past his navel, until it reached the swiftly growing bulge in his jeans. He knocked his head against the wall as the hand slipped inside his jeans, underneath his underwear and wrapped around his erection.

"Shit...!" he hissed as he fought the urge to simply fall to the floor. His knees were starting to give in. It felt _amazing_.

"Bingo."

Several small moans escaped Jellal's mouth as Siegrain started moving his fingers, rubbing his most sensitive spots. He did not want to hold back any longer. They needed to take this further. _Now_. Slipping his hands underneath Siegrain's shirt, he leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Just do it."

"Do it?" Siegrain clenched his hand a little harder, earning him another hiss from Jellal. "That's kind of vague. But... if you insist."

And so, Siegrain put his arms around Jellal and pulled him to the living room couch. Before Jellal could protest he had been pinned down on the couch with Siegrain on top of him already busy with unbuttoning his jeans while licking his ear again.

"Sieg, damn it," Jellal moaned. "You can't be serious. We can't do it here!"

"Relax," Siegrain chuckled as he pulled off the jeans with ease. "Mysto won't be home tonight, so we'll have plenty of time to clean... later. Forget about that for now." Carefully he slid a finger over Jellal's entrance. "We have more urgent business to take care of."

Without warning, Siegrain pushed one finger inside, not hesitating to curl it and move it around. Jellal gasped at the sudden sensation. It hurt like crazy every single time, but the pain was soon replaced with pleasure and again with pain as a second finger entered, quickly followed by a third. He arched his back, desperate to feel more.

He hardly noticed when Siegrain leaned to the side to reach for something on the small table next to them. He was too caught up in the moment. So when Siegrain pulled out his fingers he could not help but to let out a small whimper of disappointment. He instantly regretted it as he heard Siegrain laugh along with the sound of a zipper.

"That wasn't enough for you? Don't be so greedy."

Noticing Siegrain's ragged voice, Jellal turned his head to see what his brother was up to, but in that same instant, he felt Siegrain push inside him harshly. The pain was almost overwhelming this time. Siegrain certainly did not hold back.

"Ngh!"

Jellal had to bite his lip hard in order to keep himself from screaming. His idiot brother might have used lube, but that was for his own sake only. Siegrain could not care less about the pain of others. This time was no different.

No sooner had Siegrain gotten all the way inside before he began thrusting violently into Jellal again, over and over. The pain was gradually beginning to subside and Jellal could feel the pleasure build up inside of him. He began following Siegrain's rhythm mindlessly, crying out every time his brother managed to hit a particularly sensitive spot. There was no longer any control. This was pure feral lust, deprived of any romantic feelings.

With a loud groan, Siegrain did one last deep thrust as he released himself deep inside. Jellal felt uncontrollable convulsions running through his entire body as he reached his climax as well. He was burning up on the inside. No matter how terrible it might feel in the beginning, the endgame made it all worthwhile.

As he lay still on the couch trying to catch his breath, he felt Siegrain pulling out. A last whimper escaped him as the sensation of being filled completely was gone. Turning his head, he noticed that his brother was already busy putting his pants back on. He sighed. As expected, Siegrain showed no concern whatsoever.

Jellal shook the thought. It was no use worrying about it. He had been fully aware from the start that a relationship with Siegrain could never be anything more than purely physical. His brother simply was not capable of that. And yet, every now and then, he found himself wishing that it would be possible for Siegrain to actually give a damn about others. About _him_.

But he might as well forget about it. Being cared about was something that was never going to happen. Not with Siegrain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ***__goes to bury herself in a hole out of shame*_

_Yeah... I can't believe I actually wrote this. It's not all that explicit or well written but... I'll go hide anyway OTL  
>...funniest part is that I mostly feel bad for mistreating Jellal yet AGAIN. I'm a horrible, horrible person ;A;<em>


End file.
